Autumn Beauty
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: Imagine getting your quirk earlier than others do, cool huh? Now imagine being called a villain when you can't stop and being bullied from that moment on. I will become a hero. I never want to be called a villain EVER again. I'll show them. In order to do that I have to get into a top hero producing school, find a mentor to help me control my cursed, and go PLUS ULTRA!
1. Character Info

Name: Kiyomi Akitsuki (it means pure beauty and autumn moon) (I put her first name first since I'm used to it in the US.)

Nicknames: Kiyo, Yomi, Siren, Angel, and Little One

Height: 5'1"

Hero Alias: TBD (send in requests of what you think her name should be)

Age: 16

Personality: She's very quiet at first, but she can be quite outgoing when she warms up to people, very flirty whenever she wants to, and she's very protective of those she cares for. She has a silent anger, but if you piss her off enough her song can kill.

Fears: She is terrified of being engulfed in flames, losing her friends, losing her family, and she absolutely hates the color pink

 **Appearance**

Physical Appearance: Waist long curly black hair (think of Bellatrix Lestrange's hair), white eyes (she kind of looks like Storm from the comic books), bronze skin, freckles across her nose and top of her cheeks, curvy hourglass figure, and her eyes gain a rainbow hue to them when she uses her quirk along with her hair flowing around her body like she's in water.

Normal Appearance: She usually wears a pair of curve fitting dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black ankle wedge combat boots, light green halter top that shows off her back, a quirk dampening half mask (Think of Kakashi), and her hair is usually up in an artfully messed up bun with a few curls falling out of the bun around her face. (Besides her uniform)

Superhero Outfit Appearance: All of her hair down nice and straight, a red skin tight halter top that has a diamond cut out that's lined with white reflective material and the white reflective lines down her curves. A pair of red shorts that has a white and black fishnet like gypsy scarf skirt that's really flexible/ durable/ bulletproof and that same fishnet is a pair of thigh high socks that can hold up to four throwing daggers with two shurikens. Around her stomach and hips she has a cincher that has secret pockets holding some smoke bombs, common poison antidotes, and some high-tech first-aid stuff. The mask covers her entire face with a microphone and speakers embedded in her clothes.

Swimwear Appearance: A red bikini that has silver skulls on it and she wears a silver cover that she uses to hide her hips. With her hair in twin braids and her bangs out to hide her eyes if she feels the need to have them hidden.

Sleepwear Appearance: Usually a pair of shorts and a black tank top with thigh high white and red socks or a night gown since she overheats in her sleep. Her hair is usually up in a messy bun with her bangs out if she's with her family watching a movie or something.

Workout Appearance: A pair of rainbow iridescent shorts with red lines on the side and a red crop top with iridescent lines enhancing her curves and to make sure that she doesn't overheat. Her hair is closely braided to her head to make sure that she doesn't sweat too much with a pair of black and white closed toes wedge shoes.

 **Quirk/Hero Information—**

Quirk Name: Mythic Tones  
Siren's Song (She got it from her fathers side)  
Cleopatra's control (She got it from her mothers side)  
Succubi's Beauty— It's just a physical manifestation of the the two bloodlines  
(Technically all of them are one quirk)

 **Basic Description of Quirk-**

Siren's song: Allows user to attract or repel (like a shield) anyone within her hearing range

Cleopatra's control: Allows user to make another do their bidding with eye contact

Succubi's Beauty: Not really a quirk but it was activated when she hit puberty and it made her natural beauty shine through since she doesn't use a ton of makeup

Quirk Strengths: Great for rescuing in a hurry, long range offensive attacks, protection, capture/clean up, and or even interrogation

Quirk Limitations: If her lips or eyes are hurt or covered (like with a gag or tape) then she cannot use either of her quirks.

Quirk Drawbacks: She has to make sure that she drinks a lot more water than normal people and have a high salt intake.

Over usage of Quirk (s): Three levels, but using the quirks in unison raises her body temperature rapidly  
Becomes very winded  
Then she can lose her voice for 4 hours  
Finally she can feint and be knocked out for 20 hours

Fighting Style: Speed and precision with either her fists or a weapon that she can get her hands on

Quirk Fighting Style: Usually tries to use a mix of both her voice to capture the attention of the person and her size with speed to quickly stop her enemies

 **Character Stats**  
(Here is where I rated my characters stats to kind of show where she is on a spectrum. Of course it's on a scale of 1-10.)

Strength: 3

Agility: 6

Speed: 7

Stealth: 8

Intelligence: 9

Charisma: 3

Combat Ability: 5

Tactical Ability: 5

Creativity: 7

Leadership: 1

 **Notes** : She was meant to be a twin, but her twin was a stillborn baby, he was meant to be her power dampener. But that's only speculation. Her parents have the Quirk gene inside of them. It's just recessive. She is also that person that adapts to who her friends are. Such as if she's with an introvert she will try to build up their confidence and pull them out of their shells while if she's with an extrovert she is more than likely the quiet one. She is a selective mute because with certain members of her family that have a version of Siren's song or Cleopatra's control. They are immune to hers even though hers is even more powerful than theirs is. They help her to try and control her power, so she can be happier along with training. They have also helped her with tricks on how to cool her body down.


	2. Chapter 1

**BDW: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to rewrite and fix this ff. I know i can do better with it and y'all deserve better.**

 **Since she is selectively mute her words are more than likely in bold if they aren't it's one of the times she's speaking normally. Some of her more prominent thoughts will be written in italics while the rest are just normal.**

 **The songs to listen to during this chapter:**

 **Scared by Russ**

 **Dangerous woman By Ariana Grande**

 **I need a Forest Fire by James Blake**

* * *

I hate my Quirks.

Honestly, even though it's a miracle that I was able to get the quirks I did. Really, the Quirks that I have are in reality are just one quirk. If you really think about it. I am basically a siren from Greek mythology. I just wish that my twin, may he or she rest in peace, was here. Maybe he/she would've been able to dampen my quirk when it manifested. But since he/she was stillborn no one has heard my voice since my quirk manifested. I was only three years old when it manifested in daycare. I had half the school under my control before the sound quirk users helped me to bind my mouth. I was bulled from then on. It's really damaging when being called a villain when all you wanted to be was a hero like your family so you can help save innocents. I don't ever want to be called a villain again. So I will not let anyone hear my voice until I can control my quirks.

My mom and dad sent me to live with my relatives when I was 7 since they're immune to sound based quirks like my own. They helped me become fluent in sign language all the while helping me train my body. They only sent me back home when I was 12 with three quirk dampening masks that they made to help their young kids until they know how to control their quirk. Two of them are regular and my third is waterproof. I always wear them cause I am selectively mute. I don't trust my quirk not to fire up with how I am.

"Yomi, sweetie it's time to wake up." I hear my mom walking into my room and I groan lightly as I try to hide under my blankets. I only peek out of my nest of blankets to see her holding a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and sourdough toast with a glass of milk. I smile and sit up before she hands me the tray of food. I pull my hair up into a bun so it won't get into my food.

" **That's cheating mom.** " I sign to her as I put the plate on my lap.

"Drink your water and your gallon of water is in the fridge waiting for you." She chuckles and leaves, so I can eat in peace. Mom and Dad have always been a little distance since I have my quirk and they are both quirkless. Sadly the gene was repressed in their system despite the both of them coming from long lines of sound based quirk families.

I look around my room and make a mental note to get some more paint and canvases since my room has no more room to paint on the walls. My room is kind of normal except for the fact that my walls look like a sketchbook threw up on them. After I finish my food and put the tray outside my door since Mom doesn't like me to get dressed with food in my room and cause then she'd have to clean my uniform. I walk over to my closet which is kind of a walk in but it's just a hallway to get to my bathroom. I quickly get dressed in my stupid school uniform and I look at myself in the mirror. Before I let out a little growl before I loosen the tie up letting it hang lowly on my chest. I smirk softly as I start putting on my own touches onto the uniform, so I won't have to be invisible. I put on a pair of ripped crimson red tights, instead of the nice plain uniform shoes I put on a pair of my black platform wedges, and I put on two belts one on my waist. The first one is a skinny iridescent belt with black studs on it and the second one is a red that I have tilted to favor my right hand. I brush out my curly hair letting it poof up before I grab a scrunchie and a regular hair tie. I pull it up and do my signature messed up bun. A couple of my curls fall out of it before I look at my nails and see the nail polish is chipped. I growl, so I quickly apply some black nail polish to cover my sharp grey nails.

My dad comes in and I smile as he gives me a kiss on my temple. He hand me my newest mask which is a nice black glittery silk that has the quirk dampener in it along. I slip it on and I put my stud earrings in. "Are you ready Yomi?" He asks and I nod before putting my ring that he gave me when I was born. It's a moonstone with a vein of rose quartz in it. It's matching jewel is in my necklace that my twin was suppose to have. I slip the necklace on before I quickly grab my backpack before walking away. I grab my gallon of water and start drinking it on the way towards the train to head out to school and I notice that on one of its bridges has a large super villain rampaging on top of it. I let out a groan before pulling out my headphones and putting on some American rock music.

After the fight finally ends, I quickly get on my train. Once we get to the stop closest to the school, I run before, and get in before the last bell rings. I get to our class before slipping into my seat and of course all anyone can talk about is the stupid head that almost made us late. I sit in my spot as my interpreter sits next to me and I close my eyes. I fall asleep slightly as our teacher starts talking about our futures. My body wouldn't let me sleep last night cause I could feel my voice box buzzing. But I keep an ear out just in case Izu needs me and he usually does. Izuku Midoriya, my adorable little broccoli, was my first friend before and after I moved away. I have been slowly trying to build his confidence up, but it's a process.

"Why bother?" Our teacher says louder that he has been talking in the beginning of class making me zone back in. The students cheer in agreement as most of them activate their quirks and I growl as they are being so damn loud. "Yes, yes, you've all got some pretty impressive quirks." Our teacher says as I rub my temples as I lay my head back down on my arms. "You know better there's no power usage in school. Get a hold of yourselves."

"Hey, Teach." Katsuki says and I roll my eyes even more under the shade of my arms. He annoys me with his cockiness. But he uses it to hide his insecurities. That's why he doesn't get angry when I knock his ego down a bit. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to wind up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Ha! Let's go!" He says as their loud voices start giving me a headache. "I'll take you all on!" I snap my head up and scratch my nails on the window behind my interpreter making a loud shriek. They all look at me.

I glare at all of them and sign to them angrily letting my interpreter tell them what I say, " **If I get a headache from all of you I will make sure none of you can walk straight ever again.** " I sign with a smile on my face that may seem genuine and nice to the untrained eye but they know better. It's the smile of a girl that will hurt ya. They don't know I have a sound quirk, so all they think I can do is lift really heavy weights and I am very flexible. They all shut up even though I didn't use my voice. The threat works against them all except for Katsuki since he and I tease one another without any fangs or claws out. I smirk as I sit down and I lay my head under my arms once again and close my eyes again.

"Ya know she could be even scarier if she had a quirk? Are we sure that her strength isn't a quirk?" I hear whispers throughout the classroom as I try to nap a little bit more while our teach talks.

"Well, actually young ms. Akitsuki's scores are actually higher than Bakugo's and her physical education scores are remarkable as well." Our teacher says making me roll my eyes under my arms.

' _Oh gods, please don't say anything about me having recommendations._ ' I groan as I start hearing the murmurs build up and I can practically feel the heat from Katsuki's glare hitting the side of my head now.

"They both have high chances of getting into U.A High." My eyes snap wide open as my head snaps up and I glare at the teacher. While halfway glaring at him, I'm also thanking him through my eye daggers for not mentioning that I got some recommendations from teachers too. I don't need that target on my back, but I want to go through the exam, so no one gets the idea of anything that's improper going on.

"You applied too?" He asks as I dig my nails into the desk angry at the teacher for saying something, "I've never heard you mention wanting to be a hero, _Angel_?" He hisses at me. Angel has always been his nickname for me since that's how I used to dress in either all white or pastels back when I was younger. He and Izu are the only ones that actually remember me but they don't remember that I have a quirk.

" **Why would I mention my dreams to you? Kat-su-ki.** " I smirk as I lift my head once again and turn to look at him. " **But why does it matter to you what school I go to? It's not like you could stop me from getting in cause trust me if you can't beat me in a grapple then you can't stop me.** "

"The problem is that I'm better than any of you!" Katsuki snaps and I rub my nose with the back of my hand as he tries to intimidate him. The key word being tries. "U.A is supposed to be impossible to get into, which is why it's perfect for someone like me, not you!" He then jumps out of his chair onto his desk meaning he is about to go into one of his many rants. I yawn as I stretch letting my back pop and I lean my head against the back of my hand. "I aced all the mock tests!" Katsuki says, "As I said, I'm the only one at this school who has a shot of getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the riches hero of all time! So you might as well dropout, _Angel_!"

" **Hmmm let me think about it...** " I sign as I tap my nails on the desk methodically making everyone's hair stand on end and I look back up at him. " **I thought about it and I say..."** I smirk as I stand up and make him sit down in his seat. I am the only one that he wouldn't use his quirk on me. Well at least I don't think he would. **"'Never in any lifetime.'** " Katsuki's hands start sparking up and my voice box heats up as our teacher breaks Katsuki's almost explosion. I sit back down and pop my knuckles. (Imagine the way Kaneki does in Tokyo Ghoul) Katsuki and I are the only one that are fluent so my interpreter doesn't need to with him. But only I know that he has hearing aids cause my mom works for his doctor. I always have batteries just in case he needs them.

"Oh yeah," The teacher says casually, "Izuku, didn't you want to go to U.A too?" My eyes widen as he says knowing that his words have painted a target on my friend. I growl as Katsuki starts walk towards the back and I dig my nails into the desk as he slams his hand on his desk. His move sends Izu to the ground with fear in his eyes and in his body.

"Listen up, Deku!" Katsuki growls as some steam starts rolling off him in waves and I growl as I clench my fists. My nails digging into the meaty part of my palm the sting kind of calming me down, "You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you Quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have someone like me?!"

"Wah! No!" Izuku says as he starts back peddling away from Katsuki. "You've got it all wrong, really! I'm not trying to compete against you or even Yomi! You gotta believe me!" He continues on though as he traps himself against the wall and I clench my fists even tighter. "It's just that…I've always wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can't I?"

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!" Katsuki snaps at him as I see his hands sparking up and I move my hand to my desk digging my nails into it. "You'd die in the exams! Defenseless, Izuku! The school's already crappy! Do you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?!" I snap up and jump in between both Katsuki and Izu putting both of my hands on his chest. I grab his shirt and pull him down to my height with the strength that I've been hiding from everyone. I make him look into my eyes his pupils widening as my mask slips downs slightly.

"Katsuki, listen to me for once." I let my power coil up in my throat as I look in his eyes feeling my vocal cords vibrate whispering in his ear. "I may be both of your friends and I may not have a quirk. But the moment you try and use your explosions to really hurt Izu is the moment when..." I grip his shirt tighter and bring him down to me even more letting my lips brush against his ear. "I will seriously hurt you." I whisper threateningly and I can feel that my threat actually hit him hard since I spoke to him making my quirk actually work in full force. I let go of him and he backs up.

"Tch, whatever." Katsuki says before walking away. "You and Deku aren't worth my time. Just know it's in your best interest to dropout of going to U.A, _Angel_." I help Izu up before getting back into my seat and covering up the nail marks I made in the wood. I see that I cut into my palms and I fix my tie as the hair in the back of my neck stand ups and I feel warmer. I take my uniform jacket off and drink some more of my water. The whole thing dies out. After school is over, I wait outside for Izu and I to walk home. I sit down near one of the koi ponds and I look at my reflection. "Hey, Angel!" I growl as he hits that pitch where it actually hurts my ears since his explosions kinda dulled my hearing and I see him running up to me with his flunkies trailing behind. He stops in front of me and I turn and look up at him seeing his eyes narrowed at my chest as I'm fixing my tie and my blouse making me quirk an eyebrow.

" **Ooo narrowed eyes and 'threatening' stance. Let me guess you're gonna try and intimidate me with your dominant words into rescinding my application?** " I teasingly smirk as see his eyebrows quirk as I sign to him and I giggle. " **Ooo I was right**." I stand up and I blush slightly as his chest brushes my big bust. I see something in his eyes and I lower my tone, " **Well then, it's not gonna happen. I'm going to the test in ten months and there is no...** " He growls and he back slaps me hard causing me to fall into the koi pond. I gasp as I get soaked and I sit up glaring at him. I can feel my power coiling up in my body and I move my wet hair out of my face. My mask shorting out and I growl as I take my mask off showing off the lower half of my face in years. I snap and I loose what little control I have of my voice as I stand up out of the water and I look at him. No I give him the most deadliest look I have. I take a deep breath and let it out as my body shakes in anger. His flunkies have their jaws opened because my hair ties snapped from the sudden movement and my hair drops down to my waist. My glare penetrates his eyes through my wet hair.

"Katsuki, I can't believe you pushed her." One says and I feel my nails dig into my palms again. I climb out of the koi pond the water dripping down my body. I shake out my hair before I lick my bleeding palms. I see him in shock of what he did and I pull my hair up using my spare hair tie into an even messier bun than before. I put the mask back on hoping that it still kinda works as I reign in my control.

" **The next time you touch me like that Bakugo...** " I sign slowly as I lick my blood off some more. I look up at him straight in the eyes making sure that my eyes are glowing, "I'll chop off your hands." I walk away as the water run downs my body. "I'm going to get into UA even if I have to cut my hair." I start walking towards the city to get at least a little bit drier. I text mom and dad that I need to eat some food to get more of my salt intake. Which is a lie but they don't need to know that. I stop at a little cafe called, Niffler, and I start eating my little snack. I open my backpack to see thankfully none of the water got in or on it and I smile. I pull out one of my sketch pads and a pencil before I start sketching. I bite my lip while I sketch my tears fall. I see a possible version of my hero outfit and I smile lightly. I finish my cinnamon roll and glass of water before I get up leaving a nice tip. I put my stuff away and I start wandering around the city.

I hear Katsuki and his gang near me, "B-Behind you Katsuki." I hear them say and I look down the alley to see a giant goop monster.

"Oh my god." I gasp lightly as he turns around as it smiles at him.

My body freezes, "What an able body to take down the Symbol of Peace! Yes, yes, you will do!" The giant monster stands up higher and lets out a loud laugh. Splitting its' disgusting body apart, one comes towards Katsuki and I run looking for help. I run straight into Izuku, I don't know how I did but it happened, and I grab his hand.

" **Kat... needs... help. Come on.** " I sign in between pants as I start pulling him to the alley where there's now a large crowd with explosions left and right and the heroes that aren't doing anything. I look around and clench my fists, " **Izu we gotta do something.** " I say as I look around to see that he's gone running. "Shit." I growl out as I run out after him and I pull my jacket off. I run after him and drop my bag near Backdraft's feet. I start running as I try to keep my eyes on Katsuki's face. I start clawing at the sludge as I see tears in Katsuki's eyes and I feel my mask slide off my face.

"You better get me out of here _Angel_." He says as he keeps trying to fight against the sludge and I try clawing the damn sludge off him.

"I'm trying. Don't be an ass." I say with my real voice again just before I get wrapped up with a stupid sludge tentacle around my body. I see his eyes turn red from my power and I slightly curse under my breath.

"Ooo a cute girl with a powerful sound quirk. Maybe I'll take you over as well." He says and I growl as I try wriggling out, but the damn sludge monster throws me against the wall down the alley. I hear something crack and I groan while my breathing gets labored as I get to close to one of the fires and I feel a panic attack starting while the flames lick my right leg. I start screaming in pain, but I limp over to help Izu get the stupid head out. I start pulling my power and I bite my lip.

"Stop moving for me please." I say feeling my ribs and torso hurting like crazy as I keep my eyes on the sludge monster.

"Wait... What? What's happening?" he asks himself as he freezes and the crowd goes silent as I see a big shadow coming closer. I look into his eyes and it intensifies my quirk making his sludge stop moving entirely. I feel my fingers moving like ribbons would in water.

"Good boy, now relax your quirk... slowly... for me please." I say as I stand up as best and as straight as I can.

"No." he says, but his body listens to my commands and relaxes its hold on my boys.

"Thank you. Now keep your eyes on me." I see a rather large muscle-y arm pull Katsuki out of the sludge. "Stay perfectly still."

I start panting lightly as I keep my eyes on the sludges' eyes, "You have managed to persuade me," While I am kind of disoriented to understand completely is going on, I still manage to recognize that voice. "That my morals are not just there for me to listen, to me its saying that I have not followed my example!"

"All...Might!" The sludge guy says I look up from him saying the number one's hero's name. I feel my lungs yelling at me for talking so much the lose of eye contact breaks my quirks hold on the guy and I fall to my ass feeling even hotter than the flames before me. His entire room is All Might themed even some of his underwear. Don't tell him I told you that he'll kill me.

"The professionals are always putting their lives at risk!" Small splats of blood smack onto the ground and my eyes widen. Pulling back his arm, All Might let's out a battle cry before he throws his punch exclaiming, "Detroit Smash!" It's almost like a sprayer on the highest setting, the villains' body sprays everywhere and I growl as he ends up in my hair, but also some of him puts out some of the fires around me. I try to stand up and use the walk to hold me up as the majority of the flames around me start getting bigger. I smile as I slide down the wall to the ground as I close my eyes.

"There's still a girl surrounded in flames All might!" I hear someone say as my heart beat gets faster and faster. My voice already scratchy as my nails dig into my palms once again and my hands start bleeding.

"All might save Kiyo!" I hear Izu say while my body shakes in complete fear and suddenly I feel that I'm drenched in cold water. My field of vision narrows leaving me looking at the ground as the edges of my vision shake. My body trembles as the heat on my leg is starting to go into my mind and making me actually register that I got burnt. I feel hands on my arms and my body automatically tries to get away. "Kiyo, breathe and remember the five senses trick the doctor told us about. Come on you can do it." I open my eyes and I see Izu in front of me with Katsuki in the background. Izu gets in front of me and gently holds my hands knowing that his scent and touch will help me. He gently puts my mask back on my face. "Find 5 things you can see list them off."

" **W-water puddles, bricks, you, burnt food, and broken glass.** " I stutter out before I see him smile as my leg starts pulsing with heat as the rain hits my leg and I push the pain in my leg to the back of my mind as best I can.

"Good now 4 things you can touch." He says as my heart starts slowing down slightly and my vision slowly starts to widen letting hold my hands.

" **The wall, my wet skin, your hands, and the cool air.** " I let out a shaky breath while I lick my lips and I try not to yell out as my pain heightens in my leg.

"3 things you can hear."

" **Sirens, rainfall, and voices.** " My heartbeat starts slowing down while my adrenaline starts getting out of my system and I lean my head back as my body sways making my vision warp.

"2 things you can smell and one thing you can taste." I hear running footsteps coming towards us and I feel my right leg start pulling in pain.

" **Things still burning and fresh rain on the pavement.** " I lick my lips and hiss in pain as my adrenaline starts fading faster while I lick some liquid off my lips. "My blood." I calm down completely as I look into my brothers eyes while the rain gets us soaked.

"Ah, it seems that you are injured miss." A suddenly bulky voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up and I see All Might standing in front of me, "Do you need help getting up?"

" **I think so. My adrenaline is about to run out and I know that it's going to make me pass out from the pain.** " I sign quickly letting Izu translate for me.

I automatically get picked up by a pair of really strong arms I smell an earthy tone mixed with cologne. I look up and I see Kamui Woods carrying me with a deep rumbling in his chest to calm me down, "Don't worry All Might, I'll take her to the paramedics." I hear Kamui Woods say and I turn to see his masked face. "I promise I won't let you fall." I nod and he chuckles as he walks me back to the beginning of the market.

"Did you see her quirk? It's so cool. Really just imagine how far she can go as a Hero." I hear people whispering and I quickly hide my face in Kamui's shoulder as I see the flashes of camera starting to surround us.

"After you graduate come over to my agency. I think your sound quirk could help with a lot of hostage situations." He says as he sets me on the stretcher and I smile.

" **You don't want to have me be with your agency sir. My quirk is very villain like.** " I say and I see his eyes widen as someone put my bag and my jacket on my lap.

"It's still amazing. No one can make you feel like a villain unless you let them. You can make your quirk be like anything you want." He says before he starts to walk away. "Oh I forgot something."

I look up as the paramedics start prepping me for an IV in my arm, " **Yes?** "

He turns around and I see him smile with his eyes, "And try not to run head first into danger again. Wouldn't want you to lose your cuteness, right?" I blush and hide my face as my body starts registering the fact that my leg got burnt. I get pushed into a truck as I see reporters talking to All Might and trying to get a picture of me in the ambulance while Izu is getting chewed out. I shake my head and rub my neck from actually using my real voice.

" **Thank you.** " I say as we leave and head to the hospital while my body feels exhausted. I close my eyes and pass out as the paramedics work on putting pain meds into my body.


	3. Chapter 2

**The songs to listen to during this chapter are:**

 **Heathens By Twenty-One Pilots**

 **Sucker for Pain by Lil Wayne**

 **Please leave a review I still need some suggestions for Kiyomi's Hero Name.**

* * *

I spent a week in the stupid hospital with second degree burns that wrap around my leg like a snake would wrap around a tree, a split lip, two cracked ribs, and some vocal strain. Once I was fully healthy despite the wicked burn mark on my leg and the physical therapy to regain the strength I once had. My mother and father baby me once I get home and it takes me sneaking out just to show them I have my strength. As I continue my training I have to keep dodging reporters and sometimes when I'm working out this guy with short blonde hair and forest green eyes works out with me. His voice is really familiar, but for some reason I can't place it to a face. Plus Izu hasn't been at home until it's time for meals and he's actually following a meal plan which is weird. Oh well if he wants to come and tell me what he has got going on then I won't bother him about it. Back to training since everyone now knows that I actually have a quirk and that I've had it for about all of my life, I get to train at school to practice my vocals.

 **Ten months later**

I wake up early like usual and I reread the letter from UA. I reread the testing part of the letter, as it says that we need to bring workout clothes for the test. I take a nice hot shower and while my hair is still wet I quickly braid it. I make it tight enough so that it's right against my scalp since it's supposed to be a hot day and I forgo any type of no water resistant make up. I get dressed in a pair of rainbow iridescent shorts with red lines on the side and a red crop top with iridescent lines enhancing my curves. I quickly slip on a pair of black and white closed toes wedge shoes over my white and red socks. I walk out of my room with my gym bag on my shoulder I grab a choker off of my fake jewelry hand in the hall and I clip it on around my neck. I grab my quirk dampening mask feeling the silky fabric and smiling before I slip it on out of comfort.

I smile and sign to my parents throughout breakfast before I head out and grab Izu so we can head out to the school. We start running and we get to the entrance of the school. I look up at it seeing that everyone is looking at me. I roll my eyes and fix my twin braids as I look around the parts of the campus that I can see. I see some of the students seeing me and my scar giving me pity looks which makes me glare at them.

"G-g-good mo-o-o-orning K-Kacchan!" Izu squeaks out and I turn to see that he's walking up to us. "Let's both do our best-" I roll my eyes as his eyes drift to my leg. He growls at seeing the burn wrap around my leg. He walks away and grips my elbow and pulling me along with him.

I give Izu a small smile and I nod, " **I'll see you inside Izu.** "

As we walk silently into the entrance hall, Katsuki releases my elbow and walks closely to me. "Is your leg any better, Angel?" He asks trying to act all concerned and I clench my teeth as I look up at him. I lick my lip under the mask and shrug my shoulders while I rub the top of my leg scar slightly.

" **Yeah. All I've got now are scars I have to wait till I can get a tattoo to cover them up.** " I say as I take the piece of paper and my card. We sit down in our seats as we wait for the assembly to begin and I start dragging my nail in the wood leaving a carving of some cartoon eyes as Izu sits next to me. I set my head down and close my eyes trying to sleep a bit more before a loud voice booms out interrupting me.

"Welcome one and all to my lovely show! Say hey!" He shouts loudly and I growl before I glare down at him. A small but visible shiver goes down his spine as he grips his arms, crossing them over his chest. I roll my eyes, "I got shivers down my spine too listeners! All right, examinee's I'll give ya a run down on how this is gonna go, are you ready?!"

A dead silence happens and I stretch my arms before I cross my legs and play with my nails. My heart pounding deep in my chest as I look to see that Izu is fanboying over the announcer dude and I smile. I think he's a Pro of some sort. "Oh my god!" I see that he has a slight a pink aura around him while staring at the weird dude with wide eyes. "That's the mic-type hero, Present Mic!"

"Shut the fuck up." Katsuki groans while folding his arms.

As I'm about to go tell to shut up I get shut up by Present Mic. "We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody meet up at the designed area after the presentation is done, ya dig?!" He yells out, only to be met with silence once again as we all look at our cards.

"They don't attend on friends or classmates in the same area, huh?" Katsuki mutters and I look at my card to see that I'm in area C. His is area A making me smile so he won't be able to see my quirks and try to intimidate me.

"T-they gave us sequential serial numbers for the exam, but the area d-different!" Izu says and I look over at his to see him in area B. Damn, I'm all alone. How am I supposed to help Izu now? I tune out a bit as I try to figure out if I can help him even though I'm in a different area. Maybe I can use my quirk to have someone send me over to him. I sigh and turn my attention back to the front where Present Mic is speaking.

"We'll be sprinkling a large amount of 'villains' over the battlefield and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values according to difficulty!" He pauses as three images pop up behind him in the screen, each silhouette of machines having a different number on them ranging to one pointer to three pointers. I memorize the bot's silhouettes. "Using your individual quirks, dispatch as many 'villains' as you can. Your goal listeners, is to rack up the highest score!" He shouts excitingly, doing some weird twirly thing around the spotlight. "And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capisce?!"

"On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height embarrassment of a top-tier national academy of UA's culinary! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek the guidance on becoming model hero's!" I look down to see the disturbance which is a rather broad shoulder boy stand up with box like hands. I try not to giggle as I imagine box like features on his face to match his hands and shoulders. "Moreover." Suddenly he turns to up to us and I see his face. It kind of looks like a box, but it's a bit more sculpted with his purple hair flopping over his broad eyebrows. He has a simple pair of black glasses as he points a large finger in our direction. "What's wrong with you? Yeah, you, the curly haired green kid next to the indecently dressed girl!" I sit up straight with my eyes glaring at him and I feel my body starting to heat up as I dig my nails into the desk. "Can't you just sit still? You're distracting. If you think UA is just some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once and take your har-"

I move my mask slightly, "Hey you pompous box faced asshole! Leave Izu and my clothing choices alone we have nothing to do with you." I say as everyone has a light tint of red to their eyes and I growl as I focus in on the box face. "You little interrupting piece of smug shit if you can't handle some fanboy muttering and a very well-endowed girl in form fitting clothes then go live under a rock. If you don't stop lecturing my best friend then I can and will hurt you." I say with a bit of a musical tone to it as I glare down at him. "Trust me when friends are involved. DO NOT EVER INSULT THEM IN MY PRESENCE." I sing out slightly and his eyes glow a bright red as I feel my throat slowly heating up the more he and I lock eyes.

"Okay, okaaaay, thanks for the suggestion, much appreciate examine 7111!" Present Mic breaks my concentration and eye line with a flash of light. "8669, please sit down and release your quirk." I nod to him and I sit back down before the snot head sits down. I dig my nails into the desk leaving marks before Izu puts his hand on my wrist and I look at him with a slight nod. I take a deep breath since I haven't used my voice that much still.

"The fourth villain is worth zero points!" Present Mic shouts out and I look back at him seeing the shock that I caused had completely melted from his face. "Let's call them 'arena traps'! Have any of you played Super Mario Brothers?! You remember those things that went to thwomp you? There's a thing like that in every area. Their 'gimmick' is that they rampage when it's crowded!" The hero explains and I put my chin in my palm as I look over the enemies. I bite my lip as I look at the biggest silhouette and I wonder if that machine is to gauge a fight or flight response from us.

He has us go to the locker rooms and get dressed out, but I only go to fix my braids and fix my outfit. I go to my area and wait for it to start as I stretch. I look at the gates and I see everyone staring at me. I raise my eyebrow before I hear a voice I didn't want to again. "AAAAND STAAAART!" Everyone looks up with questioning looks and he continues, "What's the matter?!" Present Mic calls out as I finish up my stretches. "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run run!" He calls out getting people to start running and using their quirks. I roll my eyes as I get in and use my natural speed to go deeper into the battlegrounds. I smile as I see a mechanic's garage and I run in to grab a tire iron. I start using the iron against the robots destroying them and bouncing off of them with gymnastics. 47 points so far. I let my momentum from my bouncing around and I use it to push the bot out letting it destroy seven 3 pointers. 68 points now. I pant lightly before I lean against a broken robot.

"Four minutes and three seconds left..." I say between pants as I pull down my mask my face getting hotter as I continue using my quirk. I look over at a three pointer. "Destroy those bots around you before destroying yourself." I say using my quirk against it. Shit. I lost count oh well. The faculty will keep track of what I got so far.

"Holy crap... how many points does that girl have?!" I hear several voices ask as I look around to see the robot parts just lying around me like discarded trash. More robots come and I clip my chain to a piece of a robot. I smirk happily as my body vibrates happily as I use the tire iron to help me swing and dance in between the bots tearing crucial wiring and hitting crucial components. I power down and I start running down another alleyway using different robot body parts and dumpsters to jump off of. As I get to a wide area I turn my head to see giant green machine was going around the area, knocking down buildings with its big hands. The breeze cools me off and blows my braids away from my face.

"Holy f-" I say as I walk out as kids start running away from it and my jaw drops at the sheer size of it.

"R-run!" Several of them shout as several kids bump into me.

"Why are ya standing there?!" A sudden voice shouts at me. I feel the air slightly shift as I can practically smell everyone's fear on the wind and I grit my teeth before I see a kid with red hair like Katsuki. "Move or you'll get crushed!" He yells at me and tries to run towards me pretty fast. I see some scared people trying to run and I lock eyes with the big ass bot.

"Stop moving now!" I yell out to the bot and he stops I keep eye contact and I start climbing. I quickly start to pull the wires closest to me and using the iron to stop clogs.

"Power failure." I hear the robot say as the humming of this guys' battery drones down to silence as it starts falling back. I smile as I quickly climb out and jump out and I grab a couple of students that passed out before I pull them behind a building. I set them against the wall and I feel my body starting to overheat as the dust settles.

"At least I got people out." I whisper hoarsely from me overusing my quirk and I lick my lips. I smile as I lean against a wall and watch as the test ends. I close my eyes and exhaustion takes me.


	4. Chapter 3

**The songs to listen to during this chapter are:**

 **Circus By Britney Spears**

 **Don't threaten me with a good time by Panic! At the Disco**

 **Furiously Dangerous By Ludacris**

 **Please leave some more reviews! The more I get the more inspired I get to post more updates. Also, I still need some suggestions for Kiyomi's Hero Name. Leave your Suggestions in the review sections please.**

* * *

Let me catch you up on this past weeks' events, I got into UA and they even sent someone to give me my uniform and paperwork. I obviously read the rules of having to wear the uniform. I didn't like how plain the uniform is and so~ after reading the rules of the uniform code. I started tweaking it just to make it my own, ya know? On my uniform jacket I put some iridescent fabric on the edges of the green stripes that are on the cuffs lapels and shoulders. For my tie I just make sure that it's loose so it won't choke me, instead if the usual black tights under the skirt I put some with rips in it and put silver fishnets where you can see skin, and finally I have a little iridescent sheer fabric under skirt to give it a bit more length. I also designed my hero uniform and asked for them to make me a quirk enhancing mask that has some speakers. I pull on my new and improved uniform before pulling my hair into a bun to contain my massive mane. I add some makeup that enhances my eyes before I put my mask on my lower half again. I look at myself in my full length mirror to see that mom and dad put a note, 'Have a great first day Yomi. love mom and dad. We'll probably be late coming home so we left you some money in the your wallet for some Yakitori or some Ramen at Ichiraku ramen. You can either have those or you can make yourself something as long as it's not passed 7:30.' I smile and nod before i take my usual polaroid of my first day of school outfit. I grab my school ID and I slide it in my wallet before putting it on the inside pocket of my jacket as I walk out of my room before putting my picture on their door with a note just in case they get home early.

I walk to the school trying to avoid the crowds since the reporters were able to get a picture of me using my quirk against the sludge villain all those months ago and I smile as I see the gate for the school. I get to the school without a single incident and I follow my ears to the classroom. It looks like the door is made for a giant. I gulp as I nibble my lip behind the mask and I suck it up before opening the door to see that barely any of my classmates are in here. The only ones here are a couple of guys that have sectioned themselves off before everyone else can get here. I smile and I look over the classroom seating chart to look for my name. _Third_ _row, second seat._ I accidentally bump into something and I see that this is the guy that I saw in the exam _._ I go over to my spot and get ready as I wait for everyone else to get here.

"Oh hey, cutie." He says and I blush as he helps me into my seat. "How are you feeling? I'm Eirjiro Kirishima." I grab my notebook and quickly write down my reply to him and he reads it out loud. "Hi I'm Kiyomi Akitsuki, you tried to stop me from running to the Zero pointer weren't you?"

I move and sit down on the top of a desk and he sits down on the one behind it putting his feet on the seat with mine. "I was I didn't want a good fighter to get hurt especially if that fighter has a kick ass quirk." He says giving me a wink and I roll my eyes playfully before I hear the box face's voice. He and i continue talking and i give him my number, so that we can text.

"Take your feet off that desk!" He says and I look to see him in front of Katsuki who is relaxing in his seat. Of course the buttnugget got in; he probably let his anger get to him during the fight like usual.

"Don't you think that's disrespectful to our upperclassmen and to the school?!" I roll my eyes and move so I can sit down correctly.

"You would threaten your own classmate? Are you sure you're aiming to be a hero?" I hear the door open and I smile as I see Izu come in with a scared look on his face. I walk over to him letting Eirjiro hold my notebook and looking over what miscellaneous songs, poems, and observations that I have in there. As soon as he opens the door I hear the class getting really quiet.

"Good Morning!" Box face runs across the room in front of us and I automatically tense up thinking the worse might happen. My body quickly slips out from my desk and I jump over to Izu. "I am from Somei Private Academy! My name is Tenya Iida."

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya and this is my best friend Kiyomi Akitsuki." Izu says with a stutter and I see that Iida looks shocked at how short I actually am. He nods and I raise my eyebrow at him before I go back to my seat seeing some guys staring at me.

"If you're going to be hunting for buddies," my body automatically reacts as I hear a strange voice and I go to tug my chain off and use it when I see that there's a tall yellow caterpillar behind my brother, Tenya, and a round face girl that looks like she's what caused the blush on my brothers face. "Do it somewhere else." The class goes dead silent and both Eirjiro and I slide into our seats as a tall lean man with long black hair, dry eyes, and morning shadow emerges from the caterpillar bag. "This is the hero course." He states in a monotone voice before putting a pouch into his mouth and viciously sucking on it.

"What the hell?" I say in my head as everyone gets to their seats and settles down. I move my bangs out of my eyes too get a better look as Eirjrio give me my notebook back.

"It took you lot eight seconds to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You all are lacking in common sense." I look at him tilting my head at his logic which there is none at all, at least from our point of view. "My name is Shouta Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher. Pleasure meeting you all."

He picks up his sleeping bag and pulls out a blue, red, and white jump suit. Pushing one into Izu's hands the washed up teacher then states, "Put these on and shove off to the P.E. grounds. And hurry up, we don't have all day." He hands them all out to us and I see he hands me one where I have some cutouts, so I don't overheat in it.

Us girls go to a locker room and thanks to my big thighs and hips it's hard to pull this damn suit on. I growl as I'm jumping and trying everything to pull this damn thing on. I finally am able to pull it all the way on before I hear our teachers voice, "2 minutes and your butts better be on the field if you're going to survive in my class."

I growl as everyone leaves and as I'm walking out to the field trying my hardest to zip up the zipper over my stupid chest, "Having trouble there _Angel_?" I growl as I turn to see Katsuki smirking at me.

" **Yes now if you'll be a decent guy help me zip my damn boobs so I don't get in trouble.** " I say blushing and he comes in close before pushing my hands away from my zipper. He looks down at me, his eyes never wavering from mine, and the sun shining on us making me see an emotion in his eyes that I have never seen. He grips the zipper and smirks slowly.

"Always needing help. How are you ever going to pass being a hero?" He says as he easily zips up the zipper letting it rest on the hollow of my throat. He leans in and smells my neck making me blush, "You need a change your perfume, Angel. You smell like a fucking sugar cookie." He walks away with a smirk on his face and I growl under my breath as I open the zipper letting the cool air cool my boobs off.

I walk over to where Eirjiro is and I look to see that my brother is with his friend that's a girl. "Stupid Katuski." I mutter under my breath and I turn to Aizawa.

"Alright class," He says as he pulls himself to the center of the field groggily. "Today we will have a quirk apprehension test."

"AN QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!" The class yells together and I growl at them as they hurt my ears.

"B-b-but..." The girl that was talking to Izu speaks first. "What about the ceremony? The guidance counselor meeting?"

"If you want to be heroes, you don't have time for that." Aizawa says monotonously and I look over at my Izu who looks like he's about to either pass out or his brains going to explode. Especially since he doesn't have a quirk which is strange considering that he's here. How the hell did he pass the robots? Is he hiding something from me?

"Yes, those activities you know from middle school. The physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks." He says and I slowly start gathering my power in my throat, "Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?" He asks as he looks at him.

"67 meters." Katsuki responds like he's the bomb even though my throw was barely shorter than his.

"Try using your quirk this time, and don't hold back." He says and I see a feral glint in his eyes as his hands warm up while he pulls his arm back.

"DIIIIEEEEEE!" He shouts using his explosions to push it out farther than he used to be able to go.

"Are you serious?" I ask softly rolling my eyes at he says his favorite saying and as the balls lands Aizawa shows us his phone. 705.2 meters. My jaw drops and I hear everyone else gasp as I look at him I see that even he is hiding his surprise behind his usual jerk behavior. He turns around and he smirks at me which has me scoff and roll my eyes.

"Beat that _Angel_." He says with a sneer as he walks back to his spot and I really want to slap his stupid sneer off his face, but I figured that Aizawa would have me expelled for doing so. Aizawa threatens us with expelling the person who gets ranked last after completing the list of physical tests and I can tell that lights a fire under everyone's asses. Our tests are the softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises and seated toe-touch.

The first event is the 50-meter dash and I'm paired up with a bulky man that is very silent. I smile and bite my lip before walking over to him and motioning him down to me. I lean up and whisper in his ear, "You will not use your quirk in this race." I see his body tense up before we go back to the starting point and i get into position. I relax and tense up only my legs as I hear the bell go off for our race to start I take off and let out a high pitched yell as I use the shield my voice made to push me passed the finish line.

"6.6 seconds!" The timer chirps out and I smile happily. Eirjiro smiles as he comes over to give me a high five and I fix my mask since it moved when I was racing.

Now onto the grip test, I smile as I grab the device and I tighten my grip as hard I can. I release it and it says, "44kg." I growl in annoyance as my usual is at least 52 and I move over to the next test which is the standing long jump. As I stretch and get ready I do what I did back in the race letting a little shield help me gain more so I slide off the shield. I land just not so gracefully and I stand up before I look at my number.

"Holy crap! Good job Cutie! You got 435 meters!" Eirjiro says as he comes up behind me and puts his arm around me as we go to the next event.

"Stop calling me cutie. I'm not cute." I write back to him blushing and he smirks at me as he leans into my ear.

"Trust me you are." He whispers as we get to the next event. Side stepping, hmm I can't use my quirk here I take a deep breath as I start using a low note to keep my hands from blistering on the ground and finally my arms give out after 56 sidesteps. "You need help up?" He asks and I blush before he picks me up and moves me to his back. I see the girl that was talking to Izu grab a ball and she chucks it. It goes farther than I expected and I smile as I see it hasn't dropped yet.

"You can let me go now. Eirjiro." I whisper in his ear and he lets go of the back of my knees accidentally using my quirk when I spoke to him. I walk over to the girl and put my hand on her shoulder. "That was awesome. Was that your quirk?" I ask and she rubs the back of her head as the thing says infinity.

"Yeah I can make anything I touch have zero gravity!" She says nervously as her cheek blush even redder than before.

"Kiyomi Akitsuki, you're up next." I nod as I see him tilting his head at me and I walk over to the circle after grabbing a spare ball from Aizawa. "Anything goes just stay in the circle. Give it your all." He says and I smile as my throat starts warming up in excitement. "Go." I toss up the ball and let out a high pitched note pushing it farther as I keep the note up.

"705.25 meters." The device says from Aizawa's hand and I smile as I nod. I walk back over to Eirjiro and he smiles before hugging me before I hear growling probably from Katsuki.

"Izuku Midoriya, you're next." I watch him intently wanting to see how the hell he got in especially after those bots in the exam.

"What are you going to do Izu?" I think to myself very worried that he might try and do something stupid. He take a deep breath as he pulls his arms backwards his whole body tensing up like a snake that's coiling up. I see that hiding underneath his clothes, are actual muscles not his usual scrawny arms which makes me kinda smile since he has actually stuck to the workout that he left on the fridge. Then as he gets ready to throw it I see a slight flash snake around his arm and his hands glow a dark red for a split second before he releases the ball. All that does is make the ball go about 40 meters which is weird and then I see Aizawa with his hair floating up.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa steps closer to him with his eyes glowing an alarming red. I connect the dots and I remember in one of Izu's books that there was a low-key pro-hero who can deactivate others' quirks. I think his name was like Eraser or something along those lines. "You can't control your quirk, can you?" he hisses angrily and he grabs Izu with his scarf which has me tense up. "You'd just be incapacitated again just after one use. Unless you train your control, you'll never become a hero." He says and he leans into Izu making sure that his voice isn't heard by the rest of us.

"Looks like he received special instructions." I hear Tenya say and I tilt my head curiously as he starts to wind back up again with even more motivation and strength. It's actually kind of nice to see that on his face and in his stance. I hear a light sizzle coming from him as he throws the back into the air. My jaw drops and the machine beeps and we all get close so that we can see the results. 705.3 meters.

"How the-?" I whisper as I look at him and I hear the tell-tale sound of Katsuki's quirk activating. My body tenses up as I feel my protective side come out.

"Explain yourself, Deku!" I see him running and I let out a high frequency note out shielding Izu with a red shield. Aizawa restrains him with his scarf as he gets 2 feet away from him barely touching the shield and I see that his scarf is the same material that I want some of my outfit to be made out of.

"Get to the infirmary you."

"After the results." He says as I look at him and Eirjiro comes over standing next to me. Aizawa nods but let's go of Katsuki as he pulls up a holographic score board. I look over it and I smile as I see that I'm in third place in front of Katsuki.

"These are the results." He says and I look up at him, "And by the way, what I said before about expelling the kid who ranked last, was a lie." He confesses and I look to the bottom to see Izu was the last ranked. I look back at him and I see the struggle that's inside of him at the moment. The entire class screeches before he sends us off to get back in our uniforms. I'm the first one out and I start heading over to the guys.

"Hey Izuku, is Kiyomi dating anyone?" I hear one guy ask as I walk up and I stop in my tracks. My cheeks flush and I lean against the wall.

"N-no she's not. W-why are you asking?" He asks trying not to stutter.

"Cause dude she's hot! And her quirk is amazing!" I hear multiple versions of that stuff and I blush before I walk back to class. As I start walking I bump into a wall and I fall on my ass.

I look up and flip my bangs out of my eyes, "I apologize I wasn't looking where I was walking." A monotonous voice says and I look to see that I bumped into a very tall guy with mismatched eyes and half red and half white hair. His eyes are really pretty one is bright blue and the other is a golden brown. The most surprising thing about his is the face is that he has a giant red scar cover his blue eye.Ash and a slight hint of something cooling and I drop my head down as the scent makes me shiver slightly.

" **It was my entire fault. There's no need to be sorry.** " I say and he nods kind of confused before walking away. I start walking back to class and I quickly get dressed, so that I'm in the regular dress code. I walk back into the classroom and I start sketching as I wait for everyone. I start sketching Izu and I standing side by side with our costumes on. We all get back into class and he starts telling us the usual orientation stuff that we missed since he evaluated our quirks. The rest of the day goes on and for some reason I've been getting weird looks from the upperclassmen. It all ranges from curiosity to attraction to Jealousy. I ignore them as best I can before we head home and wind down from our exciting first day.

I wake up early as usual and I go for a run. My earbuds in my ears pacing me as the breeze keeps me cool. I see a familiar blond head and I smile as I run up next to him before I jump on his back. " **Hey Shinji.** " I say as he chuckles and he continues running before we stop at a water fountain.

"Hey little one, how was your first day of school?" He asks as I jump off his back and take a drink from the fountain and put some water on my neck.

" **It was fun but I have to deal with a stupid Katsuki cause he thinks that he can try be a hardass**." I say as I let him get some water while I have my leg stretch up above my head and I hold it close to my head by my calf.

"Are you sure that he isn't trying to court you?" He asks as he comes over to help me stretch my legs out.

I scoff, " **He doesn't see me like that. No one thinks of me like that. Especially when my voice can make them do anything i say.** " I say as he shakes his head and helps my put my other leg above my head.

"Little One you are so wrong. Just watch some of the guy's reactions at your school and then try to say that again. I've gotta go but I'll see you in a week." He says before he runs the opposite direction towards the beach. I shrug and shake my head before I run back home to get dressed for school.


	5. Chapter 4

**The songs to listen to during this chapter are:**

 **Jungle By X Ambassadors**

 **You don't Know me By Victorious cast (Featuring Elizabeth Gillies)**

 **Jekyll and Hyde By Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Candy Paint By Post Malone**

 **Please leave some more reviews! The more I get the more inspired I get to post more updates. Also, I still need some suggestions for Kiyomi's Hero Name. Leave your Suggestions in the review sections please.**

* * *

 **Time Jump**

We wait in class after our first lesson and Eirjiro and I start talking about us hanging out after school well more like he wants to learn sign from me, so he doesn't have to read my cursive handwriting. Eirjiro and I are becoming better friends as we talk and we both claim to be better at video games which in my case is true. But in my case it's actually true.

"Trust me Kiri, you can come over one of these days and we can have a gaming tourney so you can lose against me." I say with a smile and he smiles as he boops my nose.

"Cutie, trust me you'll lose instantly." He says before I try to bite his finger making him pull it back before I can.

"I told you not to call me cutie Kiri. I am not cute at all." I say and he laughs before the door opens slightly and I hear a familiar yet unfamiliar set of footsteps.

"Ha ha ha! I am here...coming through the door like a hero!" All Might walks in the room with his hero attire on, cape and all, and starts to jog to the classroom podium trying to be cool. The class gasps in amazement to see the number one hero is really our teacher and starts to whisper to each other. I roll my eyes before Kiri and I move back to sit in our seats regularly. "I will be teaching Foundational Hero Studies to you students this year! In this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" He flexes his muscles while he explains and I roll my eyes as I smile. "Let's jump with this!" He holds up a tiny poster that has 'BATTLE' written on it and I tilt my head wondering what he's planning.

Katsuki grins maliciously while I see Izu gasp worriedly and I nibble on my lip, "Our first trial of battle...?"

"And to go with your first battle, we had prepared your gear that you sent in with your requests to compliment with your quirks!" He clicks on the remote and it brings out suitcases with a number on it. I smile and bite my lip hoping that they actually listen to my specifications on my gear.

The class cheers while I see the mismatched looks of surprise, determination, and nervousness, "Our own battle gear this is awesome!" Eirjiro says out loud while other students agree with him.

"Now get changed and we'll be ready to go! Gather at Grounds Beta! These costumes you bring to the battlefield are vitally important students! From here on out, you're all officially heroes!" We all get to our suitcases and I quickly pull mine out before walking to the locker room. My excitement making me walk on air as I smile underneath my mask.

"Can't wait to see you in your hero suit, Cutie!" Kiri yells before going into the boys' locker room.

"Don't call her Cutie!" Katsuki says as he tries to sound possessive.

" **I'm not yours**!" I sign to him as I flip him off before walking into the locker room and I pull my hair out of the half bun. I quickly get undressed and open my suitcase to see that my uniform folded up and in neat little compartments. "Oh my god, so far it looks greater than expected." I whisper to myself with a smile as I look and brush my fingers over the fabric.

I pull out a brush from my locker before I quickly brush out my hair letting my curls become softer and I grab a hair tie out of my locker. I pull my hair up in a bun except for my bangs which are out covering my right eye. I pull on a dark red skin tight halter top that has a diamond cut out so it can keep me cool and the edges are lined with white and the white lines my curves. I smile as I fix the cleavage to make sure it's not overly showing the girls off before I grab my bottoms and unfold them. I slip them on to see they listened to me and gave me a pair of red shorts that actually matches the shirts fabric. I giggle lightly as I tie the white and black fishnet like gypsy scarf skirt that's supposed to be really flexible/ durable/ bulletproof and I slip on a pair of thigh high fishnet socks that can hold up to four throwing daggers with two shurikens in them. I look down to see that the cincher I requested for is in it as well and I start tying it on before making sure the secret pockets are all stocked up with my smoke bombs, common poison antidotes, and some high-tech first-aid stuff. I take my mask off and pick up the mask covers my mouth with a microphone embedded in it. I look over my suit and see the little spots that have the speakers sewn into it. I sit down and I quickly tie up the knee high boots and even then these boots have a little speaker system. I walk to the mirrors in the locker room and look in the full length mirror and I see that they added black lines on the edges of the white fabric.

"Oh my god. You look so amazing. I wish I had your eye for design." I turn around and see that most of the girls have started to look at my outfit since I'm one of the only ones done getting fully dressed. I blush and smile as I see the girl that was the Infinity girl that's friends with my best friend.

" **Thanks I'm kind of upset that they changed my design. It wasn't supposed to be so skin tight**." I say as I close my suitcase and open my locker to pull out a little makeup bag.

"Would it be okay if I put on your eyeliner?" a very tall and endowed girl asks softly making sure it's okay for her to get close to me. She has a red very skimpy outfit probably cause of her quirk making stuff out of the atoms in her body, so that she doesn't rip her clothes off when making something on the fly. I smile and nod before handing her my makeup bag sitting down on bench as she looks through it.

"But you have curves that other girls wish they had why would you want to hide them?" I hear Infinity girl ask and I smile behind my mask as I close my eyes.

"Because I may like to show them off regularly, but in a hero suit I just want to have some practicality. Not sexuality just yet." I say as the girl with the big ponytail starts using a liquid on my eyes.

"That's smart. Your Deku's best friend right?" another voice asks and I scrunch my eyebrows together.

" **You mean Izu? Then yes I am.** " I say as I feel a soft breeze on my face as I sign.

"Oh sorry my name's Ochaco Uraraka." Infinity girl says and I smile softly.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozo."

" **Kiyomi Akitsuki. Now should we go join the boys?** " I ask with a smirk as I let my quirk make my eyes glow and we head to the door. They nod and smile before we start walking out happily and confidently.

"You're showing too much skin _Angel_." The explosive boy growls as he walks up behind us and I turn around letting my hair twirl around me in a perfect circle. "You're too young to be showing off all of your curves." I look him up and down checking out his outfit. And of course, the colors of his hero costume consist of red, black, and orange with some silver splashed on it. The cliché colors to describe a fire or explosion. His clothing is so skin-tight to the point where we all can see the eight rock hard abs. There was an orange 'x' mark across his chest, exposing his metallic neck brace which looks like its being used as a collar with three holes in both sides. But he is also wearing a simple black mask to cover the top part of his face with somewhat looking flares on the side of the mask making it blend into his hair. And, for some reason, on his forearms he has a pair of heavy looking grenade like gauntlets.

"I don't think so. She looks hot." I hear Kiri and smile as I feel him wrap his arm around my neck.

" **Thanks Kiri and Katsuki if you ever by a slim slim chance become my boyfriend then that's when you can criticize my choices.** " I say as I slip out of Kiri's arm and I spin closer to Momo.

"Well said Kiyo." She says softly and I smile as we listen to All Might.

"They say that the clothes make the pros, ladies and gentlemen." All Might says as everyone else starts walking out into Training Ground Beta. "And behold you are the proof!" I smile as I cross my arms as I try to hide my body from the little purple ball headed pervert. "Take this to heart! From now on you are all heroes in training!" I look around and see everyone gleaming with pride and hope in their eyes. I nibble on my lower lip as I look around for Izu and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Momo gently pats my head since she's so much taller than me and I smile at her.

" **Thanks.** " I say with a smile before turning back to All Might and I move my bangs back over my eye.

"This is getting me all ramped up!" He admits with a smile and a grand flourish of his arms. "You look so cool. Now, shall we get started, you bunch of noobies?"

" **Um Sir.** " I say as I hold my hand up. " **I think we would all like to get started, but my brother isn't here just yet. If you want I can go grab him and drag him out here.** "

"There's no need for that mini moon he's walking up now." All Might says before motioning behind us and I turn to see him with an outfit that was in one of his notebooks. _He actually submitted it._ I smile as I nod loving the resemblance to him and All Might.

"Hey, Deku." Ochaco says smiling and I turn back to All Might how looks like he's going to have an aneurysm.

"Now that you're ready." All Might says with his normal smile on it. "It's time for combat training!" As soon as the words leaves his mouth, Tenya's hand shoot up in a snap like motion and we all start to realize where we are.

"Sir." Tenya addresses and I tighten my masks' ties that are clipped in to my hair. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite!" All Might replies while holding up two fingers. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evil villain battles take place indoors. Just think about it!" All Might says and I see Momo nodding her head. "Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two-on-two indoor battles."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" A frog like girl asks and I see that she might be taller than me if she were to stand up and stand straight up.

"The best training is what you learn when you're on the battlefield!" All Might says and then he becomes very serious. For the first time ever his smile drops and the air around him makes him exude power. "But remember you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir, will you be the one who decides who wins?" Momo asks and I tilt my head as I start counting the class.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki asks and I nibble my lip hoping that whoever is going against him knows how to trap him quickly or knock him out fast so they don't have to deal with his trigger happy anger.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like with the Quirk Assessment Test?" Ochaco asks nervously and we all look to All Might wanting to see if he's like Aizawa.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skills?" Tenya inquires with his hand up.

"I wasn't finished talking." He grumbles and I see him quite literally shakes it off as he pulls out what looks like a script which makes me giggle. "Listen up!" He says and everyone shuts up again making me smile. "The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout! The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

 _Oh gods. I hope that I don't get stuck with Katsuki cause if I do I'll end up knocking him out myself._ I say to myself as All Might holds up a box that has "lots" printed on the side with stick lots sticking out of the hole on top.

"Time is limited!" All Might says in his over the top way. "And we'll choose teams by drawing lots."

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asks.

" **This seems like the best way to me considering that-** " I start off and Izu finishes it off, "Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot." Izu and I finish up in unison making the class kinda creeped out. "So maybe that's the reason why we're seeing that here."

"Yes, I see." Tenya says nodding. "Life is a series of random events. Excuse my rudeness." He bows to All Might as he says this, but the top pro-hero doesn't seem to upset.

"No sweat!" He says. "Let's Draw!" Everyone went up to draw their lots, and once it was all over the teams are as follows and we got to stand next to our partner.

 **Team A)** Izu and Ochaco

 **Team B)** Mezo and Shoto

 **Team C)** Minoru and Momo

 **Team** **D)** Katsuki and Tenya

 **Team E)** Mina and Yuga

 **Team F)** Koji and Rikido

 **Team G)** Denki and Kyoka

 **Team H)** Fumikage and Tsuyu

 **Team I)** Mashirao and Toru

 **Team J)** Hanta and Eijiro

"Since we have an odd amount of people in this class this year Kiyomi you get to be your own team." My head snaps over to him and my eyes widen as the partners stand with one another while Eijiro and his partner stands next to me.

" **Are you sure sir**?" I ask and I see everyone looking at me which has me shrink back before I feel a clench in my heart.

"Yes little miss. Don't worry if you're anything than Izuku then you've got this." He says and I nod biting my lip before we get ready for the first match. Eijiro puts his arm around me to try and comfort me, so I quickly and playfully punch his kidney. We laugh and I shake my head as we wait for the first teams to go.

The first to go are teams A and D. The entire fight I see my brother and Katsuki going at it one on one. I try to read their lips as best I can and I sit down on the floor as Katsuki almost blows up my brother twice. I claw the ground as I watch my brother come out with more wounds than I have ever seen on him. My throat heats up trying to use them on Katsuki, but before I know it they break the building. My brothers' strength quirk (which I didn't even know he had) breaks his arm and helps him and Ochaco win as heroes. We move to a different building as the medical bots take my brother to Recovery girl and we continue the battles then analyze them after. We award different people for being the MVP's in their battles and before I know it. It's my turn and I get randomly chosen to play the villain.

"Okay, Kazuma since it's only you as the villain I will have Eijiro carry the weapon to wherever you want it and you will go against…" All Might says as Kiri picks up the weapon using his hardening quirk and All Might holds up a ball with the other Team's on it. "Team G." I turn and smile at my opponents.

" **Let's get started shall we?** " I ask with a smirk taking the ear piece and the capture tape from All Might. " **Follow me Kiri. I know exactly where to put it.** " I say as we walk up into the building and I remember that no one has thought of using the stair way that is hidden to go to up to the next building. Kiri leaves and I smirk as I hear All Might say that it's time to start. I crouch down starting to think like a villain and jump into the ceiling before making sure to listen for them.

"We know nothing about her except for she has a repulsion sound quirk." Denki says and I smile as I hear them getting close. I look out the vent and see that they're at the door.

"Why would she leave it out in the open?" Kyoka asks and I silently slip out of the vents. I cover up with one of the boxes that are just laying around the and I smile as I hear them stepping over the boxes so they don't make any noises. "You go back out and I'll check the rooms adjacent to this room."

"Yes ma'am." He says and as he walks passed me. I take a deep breath and let my throat heat up as he opens up the first room very cautiously. I sneak up behind him in the first room and I let out a low sensual hum letting it wrap around him. I walk over to him swaying my hips as I get into the mindset of a villain.

"Think you can sneak up on me hero?" I sing softly like a lullaby and I see his body freeze up as my quirk slowly takes a hold of him. He turns around and I smirk as I see his eyes are red as blood. "Now come here Pikachu." I say bringing him closer with my hand and he walks to me. I walk up to him and drag my nail on his cheek, "Now let's go see how your partner is doing and you act normally until you get her quirk tied up."

"Lead the way, beautiful." He says in a monotonous voice and I continue humming to keep him under my control before I let him find his partner checking out the last room.

"Now act like your normal self." I whisper in his ear.

"Did you find her?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"Want me to check to see she's in this room with you?" He asks as he slyly pulls out the tape and quickly wraps her earphone jack lobes, so they can't stretch.

"What are you doing Kaminari?" She asks and I smirk as I walk in still humming letting my mask amplify my sounds.

"He's doing exactly as I told him to do hero." I smirk as she squirms and tries to get the tape off as her eyes are turning as red as Denki's. "Pikachu hold her arms together." He tries to and she kicks him away knocking him into a pillar officially knocking him unconscious.

"I thought you only had you repulsion?" She says as she takes a defensive stance which has me stop humming.

"Oh trust me, little hero. My repulsion is the least of your problems." I say as I stretch my arms while I walk closer to her.

"Then why don't you show off your face then?" She asks and I smirk as I wink at her.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me if my mask was off." I say with a slight hum letting my sound quirk activate the mike and speakers.

"Don't hold back Villain." She says with a smile and I nod happy that she won't do it either. We start fighting and each of us gets a couple good hits in on each other. Her breathing is heavy and labored I think I bruised a couple of her ribs from a wide kick and I know that she punched me shard enough to bruise my jaw through my mask at least. I dodge her wrist quickly and I pull out the capture tape. I quickly wrap her right wrist when she tries to round house kick me like I did her I wrap her wrist to her ankle. She falls to the ground on her stomach and I smirk letting my throat heat up again.

I squat down and look at her struggle, "Now would you like to hear a song little hero? Stop struggling and hold your other arm and leg out." I sing as the red overtakes her normal eyes easily and she stops struggling before doing as I say. "Good." I stand up and look at the camera with an evil smile.

"The villain wins." All Might says and I shake the evil side off of me before I let my body cool down. I help the two of them up and I untie Kyoka and wake up Denki. I blush and apologize to them before I head back to the viewing area. "Congratulations." I smile at All Might before I turn to see a that everyone is shocked and in fear of me besides Kiri who has a big ass smile on his face. He runs up to me picking me up as soon as I get close enough and I see the half and half guy staring at me, but then glares at Kiri.

" **Set me down you big lug.** " I say teasingly and he sets me down before patting my shoulder. After being named the MVP of this fight, we start walking back to the locker rooms to get back in our uniforms again. As the day goes on I go to check on Izu and Recovery girl tells me the same things. He needs to rest, so she can heal him some more and she writes me a pass just in case that I'm late to any of my other fights.

* * *

After school's done I get a call from mom saying that they got called into court, so they won't be coming home or coming to pick me up and I start walking to the train station. My thoughts catching up with me on how I won the mock battle and I whine lightly as my feet start hurting. I stop at a bench before getting comfy and I put my earbuds in. I start writing a new song as I listen to a beat I made two weeks ago. I smile as I bop my head to it before moving onto another beat and I feel something resting on the top of my head. I look up and I turn my phone off before I see the half and half in front of me still in his uniform like me. I take my ear buds out and tilt my head at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as he looks down at me.

" **My parents won't be home for a while so I decide to hang out here for a little bit.** " I sign and he nods at me.

"You decided to hang out near the Shizuoka prefecture?" My eyes widen and look around as I see that I'm far away from home. "You didn't realize that you were here did you?"

" **No. I must've kept walking after school. That explains why my feet hurt.** " I sign as he holds his hand out to me.

"Here I'll have my driver take you home. It's almost sunset and it's not a good idea to walk after sunset." He says and I hesitantly take his hand before a cool chill runs through my body. I smile with my eyes as he helps me up and helps me collect my things. He walks me to his car and I notice our hands are in one another's while we walk to the car. He helps me in and I blush while I buckle up before he runs back to the bench to grab my song book that I left. "Don't want you to forget this." He says as he slides in next to me and hands me my book.

" **Thank you.** " I sign as I put my book into my backpack again as he watches me intently.

"Why don't you speak?"

" **I don't have full control of my quirk yet, so it's just easier to stay mute.** " I sign and his eyes flicker to my mask. He leans in close to me before his hand shoots out before pulling my mask down. I see his eyes glaze over before he shakes his head, " **Why'd you do that?** "

"No one has ever seen you without your mask and I see why. You are very aesthetically pleasing to the eyes." He whispers before he gently puts my mask on and moves it so it's resting on my cheekbones. He leans away and turns his head but not before I can see his cheeks turn slightly pink. I give the driver my address and he starts driving while we sit in comfortable silence. A wave of warmth runs through the car and I turn to see half and half's left side slightly sparking before I move to lean on his shoulder. I close my eyes and rest against him as the warmth stops in the car.

"Thank you." I whisper not feeling my quirk activate at all and I smile.

"You're welcome." I feel him relax under me before our hands find one another again. For some reason this feels right and safe while we kinda cuddle one another. "Did you know that you have some freckles making a constellation on your cheeks?"


End file.
